Sealandic and Latvian Tales of Childhood
by Willlow-chan
Summary: Short stories about Sealand and Latvia's childhood.


**Author's Note:** Ah, my second fan fiction. I've been attacked by plot bunnies lately, so expect lots of little one-shots and stuff. I'm currently molding an idea I have for a multiple chapter fic These short stories were partially inspired by the song 'Kissy Kissy' by , 'Wake Up' by the Arcade Fire some wonderful fan art on deviantART, a Simpsons episode I saw the other day, and by some own personal experiences.

Enjoy~

* * *

"One, two, three, four," Sealand made the little car game piece hop until it reached the boardwalk. He had invited Latvia over for a 'play date' earlier that day. They were planning on; or rather Sealand was planning on, stealing one of Denmark's row boats so that they could go out on the nearby river. However Mother Nature had to go and spoil everything by making it rain, so instead he and Latvia had to stay inside and play Monopoly.

"I own that so," Latvia counted the number of little houses on the space and consulted the property card. "you owe me 2,000 dollars."

Sealand groaned and flopped over on his back. "This game is boring, let's do something else," he suggested, his tone almost reaching what would be considered whining.

Latvia sighed. Apparently Sealand didn't have 2,000 dollars to pay; otherwise he wouldn't have wanted to do something else. "Like what?"

"I dunno, let's see what my mom and dad have in their room." Sealand wasn't too worried about getting caught. Sweden was at work and Finland was cleaning out the basement.

"Are you sure that it'll be o-" Before he could finish Sealand was already halfway up the stairs, Hana-Tamago loyally following at the blonde's heels.

"Come on!" Sealand motioned for Latvia to follow with a wild wave of the hand. Latvia followed, the feeling that they were going to get caught lingering in his mind.

* * *

"S-Sealand, I still think that we're going to get caught..." Sealand had given Latvia the very important position of keeping watch since the Latvian had been stressing out so much about the matter.

"Don't be stupid, we won't get caught! Not with me leading this expedition!" the blonde replied, looking up from under the bed to give his friend a cocky look. So far their mission hadn't turned up many interesting results. All they had really found were empty shoe boxes, misplaced socks, a tennis ball that belonged to Hana-Tamago, and photo albums, much to Sealand's dismay.

"Geez, mom and dad have pretty much nothing good in here." Sealand crawled out from under the bed and dusted of his shorts. "I wonder what they have in here…" he muttered, opening the closet. Not much better, just a bunch of boxes and clothes. That's when something caught his eye.

He pulled a darkish blue dress off of a hanger. It was the dress that Sweden had bought Finland for their anniversary. Sealand looked at the dress, than at Latvia, than at the dress again. And then at Latvia. "Hey Latvia, try this on!"

Latvia turned around just in time for the garment to land on his face. "But this is girl's clothing!" he protested, giving Sealand a perplexed look.

"What, scared that you might like it?"

"No!"

"Then try it on!"

"Fine, fine. Turn around."

Sealand did as he was told and faced the wall.

"Okay, you can look now…."

Sealand was sure surprised when he turned around. Latvia definently looked good in a dress.

"Does it look okay? Blue isn't really my color…"

"Nah, you look fine!" Sealand told him, giving the Latvian a thumbs-up. A grin slowly moved across his face. "Now lemme do your hair!"

Latvia was about to protest, but he knew that Sealand wouldn't listen even if he did, so he just sighed and let Sealand do his work.

"Voi hemmetti… that basement sure was dir-" Finland stopped his sentence midway when he saw Sealand trying to put a ponytail in a dress-wearing Latvia's hair.

"RUN!!!" Sealand yelled, grabbing Latvia's hand and practically yanking him out of the room and down the stairs, leaving a shocked Finland to gape at the mess his room was in.

"I told you we'd get caught…" Latvia told his friend, getting the rubber band out of his hair.

"At least it wasn't a total loss, look! I found some water balloons in their closet!" Sealand told him, holding up a blue and white box.

* * *

Author's Note: M'kay, after two weeks of procrastinating the first short is up! Don't expect the next chapter to be up for a while, I have lots of other stuff to work on. ^^;

Yeah, so please review and stuffs, give me advice on how to make my writing better, all criticism is welcomed, especially the harsh kind! Just don't be _too_ mean. And sorry if the Finnish is bad, I used an online translator. You get awesome points if you can guess what the water balloons are. –'u'-


End file.
